The Uzumaki Clan's Legacy
by NarutoXSakura233
Summary: Naruto has been given a extraordinary gift and now is well above Genin level. What will Naruto do with his new gift? How will his friends be affected by this? Only time will tell for certain. One person in Naruto's life who loved him more then anything might get a second chance. Naru/Kush Pairing. Romance and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_Updated: Fixed the minor errors in the story line... Hopefully._

**Hey guys. If you're wondering why I deleted my first two stories, well I'll tell you. I didn't grab the attention of many readers in the beginning of my stories, so not many people would read them. So I decided to have clean fresh new start and hopefully get in more readers with my new story. Its going to be a Naru. U/Kush. U fan fiction. I've been thinking about it for a few days now and had a chapter ready in case I went and restarted. So here's Chapter one of The Uzumaki Clan's Legacy.**

**Chapter 1: A blondes determination.**

* * *

**Starts after the fight with Orochimaru in the forest of death.**

Sakura knelt beside her unconscious comrades panicking up a storm. She kept wondering if there was someone hiding in the bushes only a few yards away and she constantly grab her kunai and ready herself for an attack. Sasuke had just been bitten by Orochimaru and given the curse mark while Naruto busted his ass fighting Orochimaru. To say that she was scared was an understatement.

"Come on Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Wake up..." She says out loud numerous times out of the blue. She then would remember the moment Orochimaru attacked Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Sasuke stood on top of a tree branch, jaw dropped and surprised as hell. He had lost his cool a few seconds ago while the snake bastard slithered towards him. Right before the end Naruto arrived in time to save him and his team from failing the second test. Out of fear Sasuke had offered their scroll to Orochimaru in return that he'd leave them alone. Like that would ever happen.

With Naruto unconscious, Sasuke had to fight alone. Orochimaru however had decided that the fight was over.

"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun," Laughed Orochimaru while licking his lips, "Looks like this fight is over, let me leave you with a parting gift!" His head suddenly grew and stretched out from the rest of his body and it slithered until his fangs dung into Sasuke's flesh. Sakura looked at her teammate in horror.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" She yelled trembling. Orochimaru just smiled at her.

"I left him a gift, he'll come to me in due time." He replied as his head returned to his body. He then seemed to sink into the tree until he was gone. The scene he had just left was quiet, until Sasuke started screaming in excruciating pain. Sakura tried her best to comfort him but it didn't help. He screamed himself until he lost consciousness.

"Sasuke-kun..." Mumbled Sakura at the sight of her friend in so much pain.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura was so wrapped up in her flashback that she didn't notice three hidden sound ninja look at her from a distance. They're names were Dosu Kinuta as team leader, and the other two group members were Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. Their mission was to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha, orders from Orochimaru himself. Dosu was the first to speak.

"Look's like pinky is the only one awake. Getting the Uchiha brat should be a piece of cake. Lets go!" He said as his team jumped from their hiding spot. Sakura quickly looked up at her attackers, only to get punched in the face by Kin. Sakura fell to the floor and struggled to get back up. Suddenly Kin grabbed hold of Sakura's hair and was holding her there.

"Don't move pinky, now watch as we kill the Uchiha." She said while Sakura could only sit there and watch. _I can't do anything, I never been any help to this team... _Sakura thought to herself as Dosu got closer and closer to Sasuke. Right as he was about to grab Sasuke, a blinding light seemed to be emitting from Naruto. Sakura could sense that his chakra reserves were skyrocketing and his physical appearance was changing. He grew about 4 inches and was about 5 ft 1 by the time he stopped growing. His clothes changed as well. He wasn't wearing a orange jumpsuit anymore. He had black Jonin vest on and standard ninja uniform only is was red.

Similar to his fathers coat that he wore while hokage, Naruto had orange flames on the bottom of the coat and the Namikaze crest on the back. His hair grew out a bit too. He had a kunai holster on his right and on his left was a Shuriken pouch on his left. His forehead protector changed but still had the same marking on it. The light got brighter until it suddenly disappeared. His eyes opened and stood up. Naruto glanced over at the scene before he spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice. Dosu just sat there an smirked at him.

"Look kid, get the fuck out of here before we kick your ass. Go and leave if you know what's good for ya." Dosu said glaring at Naruto who just stood there like a statue. Naruto slowly took out a kunai and held it in his hand for a second before, with blinding speed attack Dosu. To Dosu, Naruto had suddenly disappeared but to a highly ranked ninja, they would've been able to see him move just barely. Dosu yelled in pain as he held his arm which, was now gushing blood. Standing behind him was Naruto holding the bloody kunai.

"Damn you!" Yelled Dosu as he kicked at Naruto's rib cage with all his strength. Naruto easily blocked the attack and for the laughs, bitched slapped him so hard that he lost consciousness before he hit the ground. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little and earned her self a painful hair pulling. Naruto looked over at Kin who was hurting Sakura.

"Let. Her. Go." Naruto said, his tone dead serious. Kin, though scared just grins at him.

"What will you do if I don't huh?" She asks. Naruto smiles and closes his eyes.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto says quietly. About four hundred clones appear and smirk at the two remaining rain ninja. "So what's it gonna be? You going to leave or am I going to have to make you?" Naruto asked no emotion in his words. _This power is amazing! _He thought to himself.

"I think I'll just kill her-" Kin begins, but fails to finish. She crumbles to the floor after getting hit full force in the gut by one of Naruto's clones. Zaku smirked at Naruto as he aimed his palms at him.

"**Zankūha!**" He yelled as airwaves shot out of his hands. Naruto only smirked at his sorry attempt to beat him. He did the hand signs Tiger, Hare, Bore then Dog.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!**" Yelled Naruto as a giant wall made of the earth shot up and shielded him from the attack. Seconds later it started to break apart. _All right, step two. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. _After finnishing the signs Naruto started to pump chakra into his right hand and it began to turn into lightning. He quickly throws a kunai at Zaku and it misses.

"Ha! You missed!" Laughed Zaku. _No I didn't. _Thought Naruto.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" Yelled Naruto as he transported himself to the kunai embedded in a tree right behind Haku. Naruto smirked as his opponent still thought he was behind the mud wall. "**Raikiri!**" Yelled Naruto as he punched Haku in the back. The lightning shoots into Zaku's body and comes out through his stomach. Zaku screamed one last time as he fell to the floor smoking.

"It's done..." Naruto said as he fell to his knees. "I'm might of over did it a bit..." Suddenly Sakura ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Asked the pink haired ninja with worry in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He replies. _Chakra exhaustion. _He thought to himself, "Hows Sasuke?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was surrounded by purple chakra. Sakura yelped and ran over to him.

"It's that mark..." She whispered, not knowing Naruto could hear her.

"What mark?" He asked confused and suspicious at this 'Mark'. Sakura cursed at herself and sighed.

"After the fight with Orochimaru, he was bitten by the snake bastard and got this weird mark." She said holding Sasuke in her arms. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. Then he noticed Sakura holding him, "Don't touch me!" Sasuke pushed Sakura away and looked at Naruto closely. "So Dobe... Seems that you're different now. That doesn't mean you're stronger!" He yelled as he jumped at Naruto. Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto's face and was surprised when he dodged it with ease.

"Knock it off Sasuke," Naruto said calmly, "Or I will fight back." Sasuke ignored his warnings and attacked him head on again. This time Naruto punch Sasuke in the face, sending the young Uchiha into a nearby tree. Blood was escaping from his mouth and some was falling from his head. He slowly got up only to fall over again. He passed out due to a possible concussion.

"Sakura," Naruto said pointing at Sasuke, "Can you carry him to the tower? I don't want to think about what might happen if he wakes up with me caring him." He finished as he began to walk away. Sakura could only nod as she picked up the pathetic Uchiha and carried him towards the tower.

"Hey Naruto?" She asked after a few minuets of silence. Naruto turned and looked over at her slowly.

"What's up?" He asks curiously.

"How did you get so strong while knocked out?" He replied quickly, a little excited. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you once we get to the tower." Is all he said to her for the rest of the walk there.

**Meanwhile, with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru.**

"Whoa..." Said Choji as he stuffed his face with chips. Shikamaru and Ino were completely shocked at what they just saw. They were about to go and help Sakura when out of nowhere, Naruto looking different kicks the crap out of the sound ninja.

"He just slaughtered that group of ninja... Oh, the finals are going to be such a drag..." Said Shikamaru lazily. Ino just nodded and they headed off towards the direction to the tower when a voice called out.

"Please help me..." Asked Dosu as he crawled towards them. He points at Choji, "Fatso, help me and stop stuffing your face." Shikamaru and Ino jumped away from Choji with fear in their eyes.

"Did you just call me, Fatso?" Asked a pissed off Choji.

"Are you deaf too? Yes Fatso now help me-" He said before getting kicked in the face. Choji then began to demolish the sad rain ninja, showing no mercy. By the time he was done, the rain ninja wouldn't be able to walk for a few weeks.

"Okay guys lets go." Said a happy Choji while stuffing his face again. Shikamaru and Ino both sighed and followed Choji up the path to the tower. By the time they arrived, night was descending on the forest of death and distant screams could be heard while standing inside the tower, scaring the shit out of the rookies.

* * *

**That ends Chapter one of The Uzumaki Clan's Legacy. I hope you like it and all I ask of you fellow writers and readers is to...**

**Review!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 2. I would like to point out that in some of the reviews people were confused about the first chapter. I left the whole explanation of how he was able to learn the different types of jutsu for this chapter, it's also going to be a longer chapter as well. And last chapter was a typo with the whole Zaku, Haku thing. **

**Now onto the story.**

**The Uzumaki Clan's Legacy: Chapter two.**

* * *

**Midnight in the tower **

Sakura was pondering about Naruto's incredible display of power and skill during the fight with the hidden sound ninja. She had asked him how he was able to do it and he had basically waved it away. She had to know and she had to know now. Sakura slowly got stood up from the floor and tiptoed over to Naruto's sleeping form. Once she got within two or three feet of him, she felt his chakra reserves increasing again.

"So he isn't sleeping huh?" She whispered to herself as she poked him a few times in the arm. She opened his eyes quickly and glanced over at her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked calmly raising an eyebrow. Sakura took a deep breath.

"How did you learn how to use those type's of jutsu?" She asked twiddling her thumbs. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. He knew she wouldn't give up on this.

"I've been training my mind, with Kyuubi." He replied looking away from her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"B-But how? It doesn't take only a few hours to master a jutsu like the Lightning cutter!" She exclaimed a little to loudly. Naruto put his hand over her mouth, which caused her to blush.

"When I was unconscious, Kyuubi somehow stopped time inside my mind. I trained with him for almost two years but to you it was only two hours. To make it even easier, he somehow shared his memories with me. What I mean is he gave them to me, so I had a pretty go idea in the first place on how to master all types of cool jutsu. It wasn't easy though and I hadn't really gotten the hang of the jutsu I used. Since my chakra nature is wind style, using lightning style would drain more of my chakra then it would if my chakra nature was lightning." Naruto finished. (I hope that isn't confusing at all.) Sakura just looked at him.

"Huh? I didn't understand any of that." She said confused. Naruto laughed a little and put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to do what Kyuubi did to me. Once I share my memories with you, you'll know what I mean." He said as he applied chakra to his palm. He created almost invisible chakra threads that attached his mind to hers. He then Remember everything that had happened the past two years in his mind. Once he finished he let go of Sakura's head and the chakra threads vanished. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I can't believe this! I know everything that happened to you now!" She said while panting a bit. She must of realized that the information overload would make her brain hurt. _I'm such an Idiot! _Thought Naruto as Sakura began to sway back and forth. Her eyes closed and she fell back onto something soft. Her head was resting on Naruto's chest.

"Sorry Sakura, same thing happened to me." Said Naruto as he laid her down gently onto the floor with his sleeping bag. They still had one more day until the finals would begin and to say that Naruto was excited was an understatement. He pondered for a few hours if he should train or not before the finals began. In the end he went out side and practiced his taijutsu and aimed for an increase in speed as well. All the jutsu in the world and a slow body wasn't going to help him in the finals.

Naruto decided to work on his strength. He would train like the youthful Rock Lee. He started at a goal of 100 hundred push ups, two hands. It took him about five minutes to finish the push ups and went on to 150 push ups with one hand. After he finished one set he switch hands and start again. He did the routine about 10 times before stopping to rest for a second.

Naruto needed to work on his chakra control as well, so what he did is when he practiced taijutsu he exhaust all of his chakra, but only use it in short bursts. This was to see how much chakra he could use before he ran out. Once he thought that taijutsu training was good for now he started to work on chakra control even more. To make himself work really hard, he would use the Flying Thunder God technique. He'd would throw one kunai over the tower and transport to it, then throw another flying thunder god kunai down towards the ground and transport to that. He would do this over and over again until he could do it over 20 times without wasting over half his chakra.

In the end, he was only able to do it about 14 times before he used up more then half his chakra. It was good but not enough, but it would have to do. Now noticing that Sakura had secretly watched him train the entire time. It was about lunchtime the next day and it was safe to say that Naruto was starving. Once he went and grabbed a bowl of ramen delivered from his favorite chef in the whole world, Naruto walked out side and started eating. Once he was about half way down he had an Idea. He put the bowl of ramen on his head and started doing one handed push-ups. His goal was to make sure that not a single drop of ramen fell from the bowl.

Naruto was able to go for about two hours before a drop finally fell from the now cold bowl of ramen. Since he wasn't greedy, he happily finished his lunch and started training again. About an hour later of sparring with a few hundred shadow clones, Naruto began to feel the effects of chakra exhaustion. He fell to his knees and was panting heavily.

"Damn it! I-I can't give up!" He said to himself. He slowly began to stand up when a sudden fist hit him in the face, sending him into a tree nearby. He looked up and his eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong dobe? Can't fight back?" Asked the Uchiha with his sharingan eyes activated. He walked over to Naruto and spit onto his coat. "You pathetic loser!" The Uchiha laughed. Naruto has had just about enough with the Uchiha brat. He looked over at Sakura and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry' before wiping the blood from his chin.

"All right Teme... If you wan't to fight, lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as he vanished from Sasuke's field of vision. At the last second Sasuke dodged Naruto's fist and kicked out at Naruto's gut. Naruto blocked it barely and jumped away from the bastard. _Damn it! I don't have enough chakra to kick his ass quickly; I need to rest for the finals tomorrow! Guess it's taijutsu then. _Thought Naruto as he got into a standard taijutsu stance. Sasuke just laughed at him uncontrollably.

"Dobe thinks he can beat me with only using his weak taijutsu!" He laughed as he flashed through some hand signs. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" A giant ball of flame shot out from Sasuke's mouth and was rapidly approaching Naruto. As it got closer, Naruto noticed the destruction is was causing to the environment.

"Dumbass!" yelled Naruto before he vanished again with blinding speed. The only thing that the human eye could see was the dirt that the wind picked up from the speed. Naruto quickly glanced over at the tower and noticed Sakura trying to run away from the fireball. _Shit! _Thought Naruto as he through a kunai over Sakura's head. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" He mumbled as he was transported to Sakura in a flash. He grabbed her quickly and vanished from sight again.

"Where did you go, loser?" Asked the Uchiha enraged that Naruto saved the Sakura. He found his answer when Naruto appeared next to him already a back kick in motion. Sasuke had no time to dodge it, he was hit in the gut and found himself flying through the air before falling to the ground below. Only, Naruto wouldn't let him off that easy. Right before Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto punched at Sasuke's face with all his strength. Sasuke managed to block the attack but forgot that he had just fell almost 20 feet. He hit the ground head-first and his body went limb. Sasuke's body disappeared leaving only a log in its place.

"Okay Sasuke, I know you're hiding in the trees. Come out." Said a pissed off Naruto. Sasuke showed himself with an evil grin on his face.

"You like that substitution jutsu? You never hit me once dobe." Laughed the Uchiha. Naruto took out a single kunai and wrapped a tag around it.

"Tell me Sasuke..." Began Naruto, "Why the fucking hell are you such an asshole? Why are you trying to fight me all the time? You almost killed Sakura and now, I'm done with you." Naruto waited for Sasuke's reply, which came after a few second.

"I do this for revenge, I do this for power dobe. I live for only one reason, to kill my brother for murdering the entire Uchiha clan and my family!" Yelled Sasuke, "As for you question about Sakura... She's a good for nothing bitch!" Sakura's eyes widened and she fell to her knees hearing this. Tears escaped her eyes and she cried. Naruto looked over at her then at Sasuke in disgust.

"Y-You..." Whispered Naruto clenching his fists, "YOU BASTARD!" Naruto jumped into the air and threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and caught it.

"You really suck dobe." Said the Uchiha laughing, "You and the pink slut would make a good couple!" Sakura's tears intensified as she looked up at him. How could he say such a thing to her? She stayed on the floor for some time before she stood up and wiped her tears. Sakura smirked at him slightly.

"At least I don't go by the name Sas-gay." She said laughing a little. Sasuke suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut. Sasuke, after coughing up a bunch of blood looked behind himself and saw Naruto standing there.

"I DON"T CARE IF I WASTE ALL OF MY CHAKRA, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS." Bellows Naruto. Naruto begins to punch Sasuke repeatably in the face. As he continued his onslaught of attacks, Naruto called forth some shadow clones and they added to the barrage. "YOU... 'PUNCH' FUCKING... 'PUNCH' ASSHOLE!" Yelled Naruto as he put all of his chakra and strength into the last punch.

SLAM!

Sasuke went flying about 26 feet into the air. He was unconscious before he landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto looked at Sasuke's body and sighed.

"You're broken beyond repair. Pathetic." Said Naruto. He left Sasuke and walked over to Sakura who was tearing up again near a tree. Naruto knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him for a second then threw her arms around him. Naruto was surprised at her hug and recovered a few seconds later by hugging her back.

"I still can't believe he said that..." She sniffled. Once she broke the hug she saw Naruto's stunned expression. "W-what's wrong Naruto?"

"We forgot to open the scrolls..." He said shaking. Suddenly he was up and running towards the tower. (Anime style) Once he got there, Naruto opened the scrolls quickly at the same time. A sudden puff of smoke emerged and Iruka appeared.

"Wait what the hell?" He said looking around. He saw Naruto. "Yondaime Hokage? No he's dead... Who the fuck are you?" Naruto looked at his sensei for a few minuets and then laughed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto cheered and Iruka sighed, though he was different he had the same amount of energy.

"All right I believe you." Replied Iruka smiling, "I'm here to congratulate you on passing the second exam!" Naruto's jaw dropped. He raised a single fist and cheered.

"YEAH! Sakura-chan! We passed the second exam!" He yelled. Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled with joy. They had passed! Now all that was left was the finals and he would make chunin.

"Where's Sasuke?" Asked Iruka, confused not seeing the Uchiha. Naruto tensed up and had a pissed off look on his face. Sakura also had a similar look on her face. "What happened?"

"That damn Uchiha tried to kill Sakura..." He growled. Iruka opened his eyes wide.

"He what?" Asked the sensei just as angry as Naruto.

"He tried to kill her, only after calling her a bitch. After that h-he called her a slut. I taught him a lesson though." Said Naruto trying to calm down. Iruka looked absolutely livid at his student's actions.

"Where is he?" said Iruka.

"He's just outside..." Mumbled Sakura as Iruka started to walk outside.

From outside all you could hear is Iruka yelling at a tied up Uchiha. Saying things that would make an Uchiha's blood boil. You could here the Uchiha yell at Iruka.

"I am the last of the Uchiha! No scumbag like you can harm me!"

"OH YEAH?" Yelled an enraged Iruka. All that happened next was the sound of someone being punched. Then you could hear screaming coming from the Uchiha.

"You dickhead!" Screamed the Uchiha in pain. In response, Iruka started kicking the Uchiha. Ino heard the screams coming from outside.

"What are you doing to Sa-su-ke-kun?" She yelled as Iruka kicked him again. Sasuke looked at her with disgust.

"Help me you witch!" Sasuke yelled. Ino looked at her crush and well crushed him. Lets just say that he wont be doing much for a while. The last thing she said to him was...

"You're so lucky I didn't rip your balls off." She says as she walks into the tower. Sasuke seemed confused for a second before blacking out, his mark disappearing.

"Wait, Ino! His mark is gone!" Yelled Naruto as Ino stopped suddenly. Sasuke slowly woke up.

"Wha... Were am I?" Asked the Uchiha. Sakura just grinned at him.

"What you don't remember?" She retorted, smirking at him. He just rubbed his head,

"No... I only remember up to fighting Orochimaru and Naruto being unconscious." Sasuke said holding his head. "I have a really bad headache though." Naruto looked closely at Sasuke and didn't see anything wrong. He must of been telling the truth. But just to be sure...

"Sasuke, do you think Sakura-chan's a slut?" Asked Naruto gaining a punch from Sakura. Sasuke looked like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

"How could I ever say that to Sakura? She a comrade and so are you!" Sasuke almost yelled completely surprised by Naruto's question. Naruto smiled at his teammate. He wasn't going to change anytime soon.

**In the forest about 30 meters away**

A red headed beauty was looking at the scene from a distance, carefully staying hidden. She smiled at the blonde shinobi and his friends. She didn't know how she had arrived there, but she seems to just have... Wake up.

"The chunin exams huh?" She whispered out loud remembering how she and her team passed the second test with ease. At her level now, she was considered a Kage level shinobi. She was mocked though, in her time at the academy in the village hidden in the leafs. She was also the host for the Kyuubi before Naruto. (Not like any of you don't know that XD)

Kushina Uzumaki looked over at her son with a huge smile on her face. _He looks like Minato, even the clothes. Except the whisker-like birthmarks thought they look cute. _She thought.

"Soon, Naruto-kun. I'll show myself to you." She said to herself as she backed away into the darkness of the forest, a single smile on her face.

**In the exam hall**

"Welcome all of you too the final test of the chunin exams." Said Sarutobi, "I hope you're ready to compete against one another one month from now!" The rookie genin, Kabuto's team and the genin from the village hidden in the sand were the only ones to pass the second test. Little did everyone know that there would be the preliminaries before the final test.

* * *

**Chapter is done! Hope this was a good chapter. Based on reviews the plot will show it's self in a chapter or two. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with another chapter for you guys. First I like to say that my email inbox had about 40 new emails when I woke up the day after posting chapter 2. Thank you all who have favorited this story and put it on alert. I also like the suggestions you guys give me in the reviews. I do relieze I'm sort of rushing the story so I'll take my time on the future chapters. I promise you that this one is going to be good. Also I will say this... There's a reason Naruto and Sasuke fight a couple of times before the preliminaries. I will NOT bash on Sakura or Sasuke, they are some of my favorite characters in the anime. So rest easy XD. **

**The Uzumaki Clan's Legacy: Chapter 3**

* * *

"Welcome all of you too the final test of the chunin exams." Said Sarutobi, "I hope you're ready to compete against one another one month from now!" The rookie genin, Kabuto's team and the genin from the village hidden in the sand were the only ones to pass the second test. Almost immediately, all the genin started speaking to one another in excitement. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood near the entrance to the gathering hall in the tower. Naruto scratched his head.

"So... This is it huh?" He whispered sadly, glancing at his comrades in front of him from time to time. The other members of team 7 only nodded in response. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He spoke with concern in his voice, "You know we can't use any chakra, right?" Sasuke sighed in agreement.

"This means... We'll probably fail the finals..." Naruto explained in a depressed tone. Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe... It wouldn't matter anyways. If you and me were to fight, it wouldn't be much of a show now would it?" Laughed the Uchiha softly. It's true that they had no chakra and Sasuke only wanted one thing. "I want to fight you the most Naruto. We are teammates, but we are also rivals." Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's statement. _I forgot, he doesn't remember a thing about out fights. _Thought Naruto. While thinking of his power, Naruto couldn't help but remember how he achieved it.

**What you've been waiting for. (Flashback)**

Naruto woke up slowly in a weird and strange environment. The area around him was dark and cold, an unlikable combination. The young Uzumaki held his head for a moment in pain.

"What happened?" He thought out loud. When he tried to move, he fell into some sort of liquid. _Shit! I forgot to use my chakra! _He screamed in his mind as he swam to the top of the strange water-like liquid. Naruto emerged from the substance and stood on it.

"What is this stuff?" He pondered. He forgot about the strange liquid and looked in front of himself and saw what looked like jail bars. Inside he heard a familiar growl then two eyes opened in front of the Uzumaki.

**"Uzumaki Naruto..." Mumbled the creature. **Naruto jumped back at the deep and evil voice. How the hell did this thing know his name?

"W-Who are you?" Stuttered a frightened Naruto. He then heard what sounded like deep laughter.

**"You mean you don't remember?" Growled the beast. **Naruto thought for a second before gasping, his arms trembling.

"K-Kyuubi?" Asked the Uzumaki. In response, the dark light vanished and what was left was a huge demon fox in a cage. The red slitted eyes looking into the young boy's soul.

**"You are correct, kit." ****Laughed Kyuubi, "I have a offer for you." **Naruto took a step back and raised an eyebrow. Could he trust whatever this beast said?

"What do you have in mind?" Replied Naruto keeping a safe distance, not trusting the bars. Kyuubi smirked at him.

**"Before a say anything about the deal, I will explain something to you." Kyuubi explained waiting for Naruto's approval. When he nodded, Kyuubi continued. **

**"On the day of your birth... ****the Yondaime Hokage** sealed me inside of you. The reason for that was because I attacked the hidden leaf village. Only, a masked man possessed me. He had taken over my actions, with the Sharingan. This would only mean that he was an Uchiha. What the bastard didn't realized is that well, I was an all-powerful demon in a weakened state. So, once under his control I gained a new trick use a special kind of chakra only demons possess. I gained the power of copying ninjutsu." Naruto blinked in disbelief.

"You... Gained the power to copy ninjutsu from the masked mans Sharingan? But how?" wondered the interested genin. Kyuubi nodded at his first question.

**"I told you how but you want to know the specifics huh? Alright. You see, he possessed me with his Sharingan and with my demon chakra I was able to learn a new trick. To give you an example, the first jutsu I copied was the Yondaime Hokage's Flying Thunder God technique. But since I'm a demon and I don't possess the Sharingan itself, I cannot pull off any jutsu I copy. That doesn't mean I still don't know how to do it though. This is why I want to make a deal. I want to train you for a year in your mind and in return you'll fight the akatsuki members and find the masked man who possessed me."** Naruto was utterly speechless at the explanation and had to think for a moment. He nodded his head yes and Kyuubi smiled slightly.

**"Now in order to train you, you must have all the chakra natures. But sadly you do not. However..." Kyuubi paused, "With my demon chakra I can make it so you have all of them. You must stand still though..." Kyuubi said as he raised his paw. **Red chakra began to emerge from it and surrounded Naruto. He began to glow red and the chakra engulf Naruto's body. It seemed to stay attached to him for a few minutes before disappearing. Naruto fell to his knees and started to shake, but in a few seconds he was fine.

**"It is done. Now I will transfer all the knowledge of jutsu I have copied into your mind, so the training time will decrease to only a years time." **Naruto stood up and nodded slowly as he waited. It seemed like nothing happened at first but then, Naruto felt all the information pour into his mind and he fell over in pain. He laid there unconscious for about an hour in his mind before we woke again. He was no longer in the weird room with the Kyuubi. He was now in team 7's training field.

"How did I get here?" He mumbled to himself, "Am I awake?" He answer came when Kyuubi appeared. So he was still in his mind.

**"Now we will begin your training."**

**(End of flashback)**

Naruto smiled and scratched his head. He owes Kyuubi big time. Naruto was so caught up in his memory that he hadn't even noticed all the genin team leaders had arrived. He looked over at Kakashi and waved. Kakashi slowly waved back at him, confused as hell. He turned to Sarutobi.

"Is that Naruto?" He asked the old man. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes that's Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh." Though he was getting old, he wasn't retarded. He could see the whisker-like birthmarks from a mile away. After a few minutes he had silenced the room.

"Now lets begin with the pairings for the final-" Was what the hokage could say before someone whispered in his ear. "Oh god! How could I forget? Now all of you Genin, please listen to Hayate Gekko here." Sarutobi nodded and the hidden leaf jonin stepped up.

"Thank you hokage-sama. Now all of you, before you can begin the final round, you must go through the preliminary round. If you all follow me, we can begin." Without argument, the remaining genin followed the new proctor to an arena. He jumped down the middle of it and coughed.

"Now this is where the preliminaries will take place. Up top in the right hand corner of the room you will see a screen. This will randomly select two genin to fight in a one on one battle. The rules are simple, anything goes. Just don't die. Remember I can step in and stop the match whenever I see needed. Now lets see who will be the first two fighters." Finished Hayate as he looked up at the screen. It cycled through the names a bunch of times before stopping.

SHIKAMARU NARA. VS NEJI HYUGA.

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga please enter the arena." coughed Hayate. In a matter of seconds. Shikamaru and Neji appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Lets just get this over with..." Mumbled Shikamaru with his hands in his pocket. Neji smirked at the Nara.

"Whenever you are ready, you may begin." Hayate says as he backs away. Neji backed away from Shikamaru and got into a stance.

"I hope you're ready to lose." He mocked as he closed his eyes, "**Byakugan.**" In response, Shikamaru sighed and backed away.

"This is going to be such a drag..." He mumbled. In his mind though, he knew he could win and easily. Since they were inside, he could use his Kagemane no Jutsu at almost any length. He just had to wait for Neji to make a critical mistake. He also had to avoid hand-to-hand combat. If Neji were able to even hit him once it would be all over as soon as it began. Neji however was laughing at the Nara for not even putting up a fighting stance.

"Given up already?" Laughed the Hyuga while walking towards Shikamaru. As if insulting the Hyuga, Shikamaru just looked up at the ceiling, pretending to look at the clouds. In reality it was his favorite thing to do. He wasn't the type of guy who wanted to exert energy into much of anything. He then looked at the Hyuga.

"Will you shut up? See I knew this was going to be a drag, your annoying voice his torture enough." Shikamaru's statement had really made the Hyuga angry.

"You worthless ninja! You can't possibly defeat me! That is what fate has decided, and you shall follow it!" Yelled Neji as he ran at Shikamaru. Shikamaru however just smiled. _He fell for it. _Thought the Nara as he slowly pulled out a smoke bomb.

"Here we go." Whispered Shikamaru as he dropped the bomb at his feet. He waved at Neji. "See ya." Was all he could say before the bomb exploded, causing purple smoke to emerge. Neji ran right into the smoke and looked around with his Byakugan. He spotted Shikamaru who was standing on the other side of the arena.

"I can see you with my Byakugan, it's pointless." Neji spoke with disappointment in his words. "You are no match for me."

"Who said I was trying to hide?" Retorted the Nara. As the smoke cleared, Neji saw that paper bombs on the ground, on the wall and the ceiling, surrounded him . "Oh, I should point this out. You take one step and they explode." Neji was backed into a corner already and no one has thrown a single punch yet. On the stands, Ino was cheering for Shikamaru.

"WAY TO GO SHIKAMARU, TEACH THAT JERK A LESSON!" She cheered as Shikamaru only glanced at her.

"And now, she's yelling..." He mumbled. Meanwhile Neji was really in deep shit right now. One step and he would be a goner. He considered he options, he could jump over the paper bombs in front of him and use a substitution and attack from the air. Or he could give up. Not picking defeat, Neji dived over the paper bomb and readied for the explosion. Only it never came. Neji landed on his face and slowly stood up. He tried to take a step but couldn't move anymore. _Why can't I move? _He thought to himself.

"I've got you now." Said the Nara smiling. Neji tried with all his strength to move but it was useless. "Neji, My Kagemane no Jutsu is impossible to break free from." Shikamaru took a few steps forward and then stopped when Neji was right up against a paper bomb. _So that's it! He tricked me and knew I would jump, he used his special jutsu after the smoke bomb and caught me as a stood up. Damn! _Thought Neji.

"It's over." Shikamaru spoke turning around so that Neji would face the paper bomb, "Bye." And with that, all the paper bombs exploded. Neji taking the full impact of one in the face was sent flying into the air and landed in the middle of the arena. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Shikamaru walked up to him and stared at the ceiling. "What was that you said about fate?" Hayate checked his pulse and called for a stretcher.

"The winner is... Shikamaru Nara!" Ino and Choji ran to meet him at the top of the staircase leading into the arena. Ino hugged him while Choji ate some chips.

"That was amazing Shika!" She exclaimed. Shikamaru smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Ino." The three then walked over to the side of the railing and waited for the next match to be decided. They exchanged hi-fives and what not with Shikamaru when the second match up appeared on the screen.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno please enter the arena." Announced Hayate. Naruto's smiling and laughing stopped and his eyes widened. Him and Sakura had to fight? He slowly walked down the stairs with Sakura closely behind him and the emerged onto the arena. Kakashi was nervous and even was Sasuke. The two fighters stopped in the middle of the arena and looked each other in the eye.

"When you are ready, you may begin." Hayate coughed and stepped away felling the tension. In this match there was no cheering or happy faces. They both were on the same team and they had to fight each other. Naruto was the first one to make his move, he jumped back and assumed a unique taijutsu stance. _I don't want to hurt her. No, I won't hurt her. _He thought to himself as he charged. Sakura yelped in surprise at his sudden charging and she grabbed a kunai and threw a few at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way but felt a sharp pain in his leg. When he landed on the floor he glanced over at his wound and found one impaled in his skin, a deep cut was left after he pulled it out.

Sakura almost let a tear drop seeing the wound she had caused. Growing the courage, she ran at Naruto and began her assault with hand-to-hand combat. With his speed failing him due to chakra exhaustion, he was barely able to block all of her attacks. She just kept coming at him with everything she had and she was backing him into a corner. Lee looked at the battle with sadness.

"Naruto isn't as strong as I thought he had become, I guess he just slacked off during his training." He explained shaking his head.

"No," Lee looked over a saw Sasuke, "He's suffering from chakra exhaustion." His words surprised everyone listening on.

"And he can still move like that?" Lee responded amazed. Back in the arena Sakura was slowly winning the battle against Naruto. She started to land punches on him and after a few seconds, he couldn't block anymore. With one final punch, Sakura sent Naruto flying into the nearby wall. Everyone gasped when he hit it. Naruto yelled in pain and fell to the ground. _I need to hit her at least once! _He thought painfully. Sakura was panting after the last attack. Naruto wiped the blood from his chin and slowly stood up.

"Thank Kami Kyuubi taught me this first." He whispered to himself.

**(Another Flashback!)**

"Kyuubi! What jutsu are you going to help me perfect today!" Yelled an excited Naruto. Kyuubi only smirked at him. (In Naruto's mind)

**"Calm down kit, I'll help you learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu today" Replied Kyuubi. **Naruto's eyes widened and he calmed down quickly, not wanting to anger Kyuubi. **"First you will need this." **A Kunai pouch appeared out of nowhere and Naruto picked one out. It looks like a normal Kunai.

"Now I need to apply a jutsu-shiki to it right?" Asked Naruto. Kyuubi nodded and Naruto focused his chakra and applied the special seal to it. He then threw it at a nearby tree and waited for it to embed in it. Once it was, Naruto focused his chakra and teleported himself to the kunai. He was panting since it was his first time. "Wow that takes a lot out of me..."

**"Great, you did it. Now once you increase your chakra control and your reserves, you'll be able to master this technique with ease." Explained Kyuubi as he refiled Naruto's chakra. **Naruto stood slowly and was dizzy for a second before he was alright. He went over to a nearby tree and sat down. He was wondering about something ever since he woke up in his mind.

"Hey Kyuubi?" He asked slowly.

**"What is it kit?" Kyuubi replied.**

"Who was the Jinchūriki host before me?" Kyuubi's eyes widened for a second but he continued to walk away. After a few seconds he spoke.

**"Your mother was my host before you kit." **Naruto's eyes widened and hit jaw dropped anime style.

"Who was my mother?" Naruto wondered.

**"It's best if I keep that a secret. You'll find out in due time kit." **And with that Kyuubi walked into the forest of death to think. Naruto scratched his head for a few seconds.

"How the hell did he get out of the cage?"

**(End of flashback)**

Naruto managed to apply the seal to Sakura before throwing a kunai across the arena. He then teleported to the kunai with blinding speed. Sakura turned around to see where he was and saw nothing.

"Behind you Sakura-chan." He whispered to her. Too late to block the attack, he punched her as hard as he could in his condition before falling unconscious. Sakura slowly got up coughed up blood and looked over at the unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she ran to his aid. Hayate checked his vitals, which were very low.

"Shit! GET A STRETCHER IN HERE FAST!" He screamed. A few seconds later a full medical team arrived and took Naruto to the leaf hospital. Sakura walked slowly up the stairs as Hayate announced that she was the winner. She didn't feel like one. She walked over to Sasuke and held back tears as he hugged her.

"You need to know something Sakura... He was suffering from chakra exhaustion." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's eyes shot open and she gasped. She totally forgot about the three fights he had with Sasuke and the training prior to the preliminaries.

"I-I'f I h-hadn't forgot a-about that..." She choked out, finally bursting out in tears.

**At the hospital, A few hours later in Naruto's room.**

The operation on his leg as well as the completely depleted chakra was a success and Naruto was on the way towards recovery. He had been visited about an hour ago by Sakura and the others. They had left him flowers and get-well cards. Choji left him a bag of his favorite chips. Naruto awoke in his hospital bed sore and tired as hell. Unknown to him a woman stood outside his room looking at him. She slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a sleepy Naruto. The woman in her late 20's walked in. She had a nurses outfit on. When she stepped into the light, Naruto saw beautiful long red hair. The next thing he saw was a gorgeous body.

"Why hello there, Naruto-kun." She whispered, her voice sending chills down his spine. _Damn she sounds like an angel! _Thought Naruto.

"Um... Do I know you?" He replied. She walked closer and put a hand on his head.

"No, but I know you. You're my son after all." She giggled. Naruto's eyes widened and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Mom..."

* * *

**HA Cliffhanger no Jutsu! I'm sorry for this but I just had to do it... I hope this one is better then the first two chapters, so all I can ask for is for you to read and review please!**

**Until next time.**


End file.
